


Адъютант Первого Маршала

by mila007



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: «...что у них могло быть общего – у старательно забытого, списанного всеми со счетов опального герцога Кацуки и у всемирно известного не столько герцогским титулом и неземной красотой, сколько своим военным гением Первого Маршала королевства?»





	Адъютант Первого Маршала

**Author's Note:**

> Текст получился диким фьюженом всего и вся - имена и географические названия взяты из Юрцов, а вот антураж и кое-какие сюжетные ходы - из Отблесков Этерны.

_Окраина Барселоны, 14-й год Круга Льда_

Юри Кацуки, адъютант Первого Маршала, возвращался из лагеря, расположенного неподалеку от Барселоны. В армии царили порядок и радостное спокойствие – ожидаемая война закончилась, толком не начавшись. Впрочем, с маршалом Никифоровым так часто бывало. Юри с улыбкой вспоминал увиденные только что счастливые, а главное – живые лица солдат. Он понимал, почему они так любят своего маршала. И разделял их любовь всем сердцем.

Солнце уже почти спряталось за горизонтом, когда Юри доехал до небольшого поместья, расположенного на самом берегу моря. Виктор часто говорил, что оно напоминает ему родину, но Юри не был с ним согласен. Родное море Виктора – холодное, серое и суровое. Здесь же море было нежным, тёплым и ластилось к ногам, словно выпрашивающий угощения Маккачин. Юри радостно улыбнулся, припомнив, как неделю назад они с Виктором ночью тайком сбежали на пляж и купались при лунном свете.

Сдав коня на попечение выбежавшего навстречу слуги, Юри поднялся на второй этаж. Дверь во временный кабинет Первого Маршала была приоткрыта, оттуда доносились голоса, смех, звон бокалов и перебор гитарных струн. Вежливо постучав и дождавшись разрешения, он вошел.

– А, Юри, мы тебя давно ждали! – маршал Никифоров расслабленно сидел в кресле. Его мундир был расстегнут, серебристые волосы, в обычное время стянутые на затылке в хвост, растрепались по плечам, голубые глаза сверкали из-под упавших на лоб прядей. В руках он вертел бокал с вином.

– Разрешите доложить… – адъютант вытянулся в струнку.

– Юри, там все в порядке? – перебил его Никифоров.

– Да.

– Тогда не беспокойся, пожалуйста. Давай формальности обсудим завтра – ты же видишь, что сегодня у нас гости! – Виктор убрал руку с широкого подлокотника своего кресла и похлопал по нему. – Иди сюда!

Юри вздохнул, но подчинился. Три года службы при маршале Никифорове приучили его к тому, что спорить с ним не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла. Особенно когда он пребывает в таком настроении.

Генерал Джакометти рассмеялся и протянул проходившему мимо адъютанту бокал. Юри принял его и сдержанно поблагодарил. Юрий Плисецкий, оруженосец генерала, присутствовавший тут же, лишь недовольно фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся в другую сторону, когда Юри пристроился на подлокотнике кресла, позволяя Виктору обнять себя. Маршал Попович, в чьих руках была гитара, сочувственно улыбнулся адъютанту и продолжил играть. 

Сегодня они праздновали победу.

_Герцогство Хасецу, три года назад_

Зима в том году наступила рано. Не успела облететь листва на деревьях, как за один вечер горы покрылись снежным ковром. Юри поехал осмотреть виноградники. Он не сомневался что всё проверено, убрано и готово к зиме, но всё-таки это был главный источник дохода для семьи, и не проконтролировать работу он не мог. Да и прогулка на свежем воздухе не помешает. Сколько себя помнил, Юри всегда любил зиму. Морозный воздух приятно покалывал щеки, изо рта вырывались облачка пара, рассеиваясь в яркой синеве окружающего дня, глаза щурились от ослепительного зимнего солнца. Когда же бледно-желтый шар перевалил за горизонт, герцог решил, что пришла пора возвращаться.

На подъезде к дому молодого лорда встретила суматоха. Он растерянно посмотрел на суетящихся вокруг незнакомого экипажа слуг. Экипаж был ярко-вишневый с позолотой и выглядел на засыпанном снегом дворе старого замка, как капля клюквенного соуса на белоснежной обеденной скатерти – столь же неуместно, сколь и возмутительно.

– Милорд, – услышал Юри. Он поднял голову и увидел бегущего к нему конюха. – Милорд! У нас гости!

Герцог недоуменно посмотрел на него. Гости? Откуда?!

Всю жизнь, сколько Юри себя помнил, род Кацуки не был в фаворе короны – неудачный переворот, в котором были замешаны отец и дядя, негативно отразился на общем состоянии герцогства. Хорошо хоть, земли не отобрали, лишь обложили двойными налогами да отправили отца на северные границы. Где он и погиб в очередном сражении с воинственными соседями. Так на плечи тогда четырнадцатилетнего Юри легла герцогская цепь и ответственность за семью. 

Пройдя школу оруженосцев и ожидаемо не будучи никем выбранным, Юри отслужил положенные три года на той самой границе, где погиб отец, под руководством генерала Челестино, отчего-то заботившегося о Юри если не как о сыне, то как о любимом племяннике. Отслужил герцог Кацуки с честью и продолжил бы службу, если бы не тяжелое ранение во время одной из приграничных стычек. По иронии судьбы, это была последняя боевая операция, после которой подписали мирный договор сроком на двадцать лет. Челестино приставил герцога к ордену, а после вручения оного порекомендовал отправиться домой – он свое уже отвоевал. Юри, пусть и неохотно, но подчинился – в строй он вернулся бы не скоро, да и держать шпагу так, как прежде, уже не смог бы. Пришлось заменить ее на перо и заняться экономикой родного герцогства.

Мари, старшая сестра, конечно, в отсутствие брата вела хозяйство железной рукой, но далее откладывать ее замужество было нельзя, пусть женихом и был всего лишь граф, к тому же не слишком зажиточный, зато проверенный и преданный короне. И брат, и сестра Кацуки прекрасно понимали политическую необходимость данного союза – первой ступеньки к возвращению герцогской фамилии былой репутации. А до тех пор немногочисленными гостями, посещавшими Хасецу вопреки всему, были граф Чуланонт и виконт де ла Иглесиа, с которыми Юри сдружился в “загоне”, да генерал Челестино, с кем у них сохранились теплые и дружеские отношения. Впрочем, никто из вышеупомянутых друзей семьи не имел ни денег, ни привычки путешествовать в подобных экипажах.

– Кто же это?

– Ой, милорд... Вы не поверите!

В замок Юри влетел, как будто за ним гнался сам Леворукий. Распахнув дверь в гостиную, он не поверил своим глазам – в кресле у камина, протянув руки к огню, сидел Первый Маршал Никифоров. Сам герцог Виктор Никифоров!

Юри застыл в дверях, как громом пораженный. От удивления он не мог ни сдвинуться с места, ни произнести должное приветствие. Герцог Никифоров обернулся на шум и посмотрел на Кацуки.

– Мой милый герцог, вас-то мне и надо. Не засиделись еще в вашей глуши?

Юри стоял и смотрел на Первого Маршала. На лучшего фехтовальщика в мире. На самого красивого среди виденных им когда-либо человека. На своего кумира. До сегодняшнего дня они встречались лишь дважды, да и то мельком. Первый раз – на церемонии принесения присяги оруженосцев. Второй – когда Первый Маршал приехал с личной инспекцией в ставку генерала Челестино сразу после подписания мирного договора. Впрочем, даже этих кратких встреч хватило Юри для того, чтобы влюбиться в герцога Никифорова с первого момента, как он его увидел.

Плох тот солдат, что не мечтает стать маршалом? С первой встречи с маршалом Никифоровым Юри мечтал хотя бы просто состоять при маршале. Хоть кем-нибудь. Но прекрасно осознавал несбыточность своих желаний. Ну что у них могло быть общего – у старательно забытого, списанного всеми со счетов опального герцога Кацуки и у всемирно известного не столько герцогским титулом и неземной красотой, сколько своим военным гением Первого Маршала королевства? Оттого видеть его здесь, в Хасецу, было еще удивительнее.

– Я... я... Господин Первый Маршал, это большая честь, но что вы здесь…

– Все просто, мой милый герцог. Я ищу себе нового адъютанта. Мне дали на вас неплохие рекомендации. – И он ослепительно улыбнулся.

Юри прижался спиной к стенке и медленно сполз по ней на пол.

– Герцог? – встревоженно спросил Первый Маршал. – С вами всё в порядке?

Юри слабо кивнул и закрыл глаза. Затем ущипнул себя за руку и открыл их вновь. Первый Маршал никуда не делся – теперь он обеспокоенно хмурил брови и неотрывно смотрел на сидящего на полу собеседника.

Юри нервно хихикнул. В происходящее верилось с трудом.

_Окраина Барселоны, 14-й год Круга Льда_

Юри проснулся от того, что внезапно стало тихо. Встрепенувшись, он понял, что полулежит у Первого Маршала на коленях, а тот крепко обнимает его. Смутившись, Юри безуспешно попытался встать с Виктора, но кто бы ему позволил!

– Виктор! – наконец, взмолился Юри, но маршал лишь лучезарно улыбнулся и покрепче прижал его к себе.

Маршал Попович покачал головой и принялся убирать гитару в чехол, не глядя на них. 

Генерал Джакометти, со смехом наблюдавший за их с Первым Маршалом возней, поднялся из кресла.

– Мы вас покинем, – подмигнул он и принялся расталкивать своего оруженосца, спящего на шкуре у камина. – Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи! – жизнерадостно попрощался с ними Виктор.

Когда за гостями закрылась дверь, Юри наконец исхитрился вывернуться из его объятий и сполз на пол. Он откинулся спиной на ноги Виктора и бездумно уставился в камин.

– Устал? – спросил тот, рассеянно поглаживая его рукой по голове.

Юри молча кивнул. Говорить не хотелось. Вернее, хотелось говорить, но совершенно не о том, о чем было нужно. А нужно было – о конце войны. О том, что им с Первым Маршалом придется вернуться в столицу. О том, что там, в столице, будет старая жизнь, где он – всего лишь опальный герцог. И что маршалу в отсутствие войны подобный адъютант ни к чему. И что у них больше не будет причин быть рядом...

– Виктор, – наконец, нарушил долгое молчание Юри. – Почему?

– Что именно?

– Почему ты приехал за мной тогда, три года назад? Почему позвал к себе на службу опального герцога?

Рука, ласково перебиравшая пряди его волос, резко замерла, а затем опустилась на плечо, разворачивая Юри к маршалу.

– Ты... Не помнишь?!

Юри смотрел в яркие голубые глаза своего кумира, своего маршала, своего любовника и видел в них бесконечное удивление. Что бы ни произошло три года назад, оно имело для Первого Маршала невероятное значение.

– О, Юри. Ты никогда не перестанешь изумлять меня, мой Юри! – Виктор внезапно рассмеялся и наклонился к нему, нежно поцеловав.

Юри, все еще хмурясь, ответил на поцелуй. На языке вертелось множество вопросов. Впрочем, они могут поговорить об этом с Виктором завтра, решил он, позволяя вновь затащить себя в кресло.

Сегодня они праздновали победу.


End file.
